A Different View
by CrystalStitchpunk
Summary: When something happens with the Talisman, the 4 survivors are turned into humans! But with the state of the world, and limited resources, can they survive and return to being stitchpunks? *postponed until further notice*
1. Transformation

**Authors notes… Hello thare! This is one of my first Fanfics, sorry if it's cruddy, I'm only young :B Please leave a review!**

All of our memories so close to me, just fade away, all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending, - Avril Lavigne,

Chapter 1 -

7 hissed in agony. She registered 9 standing hunched up beside her, and the twins clutching each other and crying. She fell to her knees, groaning in pain.

"What's happening to us?" She yelped, panting.

"I- don't- know!" 9 managed to reply, before collapsing onto the ground. 3 and 4 both gave a sudden violent shudder, and passed out, curled up into tight balls. 7 gasped and tried to rush to their aid, but another burst of pain rolled over her, and she couldn't hold back her screams any longer. Her ear-splitting screech echoed over the Emptiness. She felt 9 grasp hold of her hand, but she saw nothing but swirling blackness. She lay down on her side, twitching. She felt as though a thousand knives were being stabbed into her at once, attacking her from every direction. It was even worse than the time where she had been shot in the leg, and had hung off of the side of a fighter plane, with 9 and 1 clinging onto the needle stuck in her burlap. A final shudder ran through her body, and she fell unconscious, dead to the world.

-x-x-x-x-

7 awoke feeling… different. She went to rub her face – and froze. She stared at her hand. It wasn't metal and wood, it was flesh and blood! What the heck was going on? Her eyes drifted from her hand, and her gaze fell upon two small children lying on the ground. They were identical, apart from the fact that one was male and one was female. That must be the twins! She thought, rushing over to see them. They were sleeping, looking very tired, and she knew that she probably shouldn't wake them; but she was so panicked she wasn't thinking straight. 7 took hold of their shoulders and shook them.

"Wake up guys! Wake up, wake up, it's dangerous out here!" The young boy began to open his eyes, but nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was kneeling over him. A human! He wriggled away from 7 and tried to jump up and run away, but she grabbed hold of his wrist and sat him back down.

"Don't panic! It's me, 7!" He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, but he recognized her voice, so settled down a little.

"Now, I need you to wake your sister up while I get 9. Can you do that?" 7 asked. 3 nodded slowly and began poking his twin. 7 walked over to 9, who was lying on his side. She had to bite back a laugh when she saw he was drooling. He looked so sweet that she found herself just watching at him, with a small smile on her face. He's just so cute… 7 shook her head roughly. What was she thinking? You're a warrior, you don't find guys CUTE! She leaned towards him.

"9…" She whispered, "9 wake up…"

"Ungh… Five more minutes…" He groaned, not opening his eyes.

"No, you have to get up NOW! It's important!" She said, prodding his chest with her forefinger. 9 sat up, but the smile was quickly wiped off of his face.

"What the…" His eyes were wide with horror, and he was turning as white as a sheet. "Is… is this some weird dream or something?"

"No. I have no idea what's going on, but it looks like we've been turned into humans." An idea came into her head. "Maybe we should look in the library. There might be a book with something about this in it." 4 was, by then, awake, and she and 3 were eavesdropping on 7 and 9. She walked forward, nodding eagerly. Then she made some kind of sign with her hands, looking at 3. He nodded and made a different sign back to her. They grinned madly and began having what could have been a conversation, their hands working at a pace the two adults could have never kept up with.

"I guess I should have let them teach me sign language." 7 sighed. 9 laughed weakly, the colour starting to return to his face. They both stood up, signaling for the twins to follow them.

"This journey shouldn't take as long now that we're** this** big"

-x-x-x-x-

"Wow," 9 commented when they reached the library, "This place is so… well… strange from this perspective." 4 nodded in agreement, before grabbing her twins hand and dragging him inside.

"And then they're off somewhere to look at something. Leaving us to find what we actually came here for." 7 laughed.

"Come on, 9, we should start searching for a book that might have some answers." They wandered into the library, but they still hadn't found anything of use after twenty minutes. The twins suddenly popped out of nowhere, leaping in front of 7 and 9. 7 just chuckled, but 9 gave a yell of surprise and jumped a foot into the air. 3 proudly showed 7 a piece of paper, with writing scrawled over the page. It read**: 7, 9, we found a book that explains what happened to us, but it would take forever to show you, so here are the basics: The talisman can give us life and, as we have seen, take it away as well. It can emit a certain wave of energy that would change all of the particles in our body, and transform our physical form. But we still have the same knowledge, mind and memory as we did when we were ragdolls. The talisman can do the same thing and change us back, but we haven't yet figured out how to get it to do that, so we** **are kind of stuck like this for a while – 3 and 4. ** 7 looked at them blankly.

"We… We're trapped like this until you find out more about the talisman?" The twins looked awkward, and 4 bit her lip, but eventually 3 gave a shaky nod. 7 moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"So we need to figure out how to change back…" 9 murmured, looking thoughtful.

"Oh well done on pointing out the obvious, 9! You're such an idiot!" 7 snapped, glaring at him. 9 looked at her with an injured expression, his lower lip trembling, his eyes welling with tears. 7's face softened, and she took a step towards him.

"Oh 9, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm just not feeling in a good mood right now." 9 looked at her warily, sniffing. 7 sighed loudly and pulled him into a hug. He blushed, but he certainly wasn't complaining. 4 waggled her eyebrows at 7.

"Stop it!" 7 squeaked, her face turning as red as a beetroot. She quickly released 9 from the hug, mumbling something unintelligible. 3 signed something to her but she just shook her head.

"I don't understand sign language." She reminded him. 3 turned to his twin. They both grinned and scribbled something on the back of the paper. **Looks like we're going to have to write our messages for** **you!** 7 rolled her eyes.

"Be glad you two at least taught 9 and I to read!"

To be continued…

**Authors Notes…**

**That was a very random chapter with a lot of OOC, useless crap and unrealistic reactions. If I became a stitchpunk, I would absolutely freak! I'm not very good at writing, so please forgive me for this. And just to make things clear, I started writing this BEFORE I started read 'After the End,' so don't say I'm copying. BTW, yes, 4 is a girl in this. I know how much everyone hates that, but don't bother nagging me; I've got better things to do than reply. And just so you know, I like writing song/book/movie quotes at the starts of chapters, they're not usually related to the chapters.**

- CrystalStitchpunk


	2. In the library

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware –Linkin Park,

Chapter 2 –

The twins spent several hours teaching the two adults general things that would be useful now that they had become humans, like brushing their teeth, tying their shoes, and making paper airplanes. (The last one was surprisingly useful.) Since it had been around midday when the four awoke, it was beginning to get dark in the library. For reasons she didn't understand, 7 was starting to feel weak, and her stomach was hurting. Seeing her rubbing her abdomen, 3 wrote on a conveniently discovered notepad,** Now that** **we're human, we're going to need to eat and drink.**

"Well that's just great, isn't it?" 7 sighed, "And where, do you suggest, we find any food?" 4 looked at 3. 'Should we tell them?' She signed. 3 smiled. 'Well we've got nothing to lose. It's not like we're going to need it any time other than now'

"What are you two talking about?" 7 asked, looking bewildered. 3's smile broadened. **When we first** **came to the library, we found loads of vegetable seed packets. And when the war was over, we planted them and tried to grow them. It worked, so now we have a vegetable patch out back.**

"That's great! You guys rock!" 9 said, patting the twin's heads happily. The twins raced to the door, 4 turning and signaling for 7 and 9 to follow.

-x-x-x-x-

4 pulled some vegetables out of the ground, while 3 dipped some more in a bucket of water. He handed 9 a carrot, who sniffed it suspiciously, looking at with confusion. He looked so ridiculous that 7 had to clamp her hands down over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. When he took a bite, he pulled such a face that she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, doubling up and clutching her stomach.

"What?" He asked, bemused. He took another bite, grimacing.

"Ew! This tastes awful!" 3 and 4 began to silently laugh too, while 7 patted him on the back.

"You can eat it or go hungry, one or the other." 9 stuck his tongue out at her childishly, but kept on chewing until he was done. By then, 7 and the twins had finished their meal.

**You know,** 3 wrote in the light emitted from the lamp set up in the small garden, **you're being a real** **child about eating these vegetables! **4 laughed.

**You need to eat your vegetables if you want to grow into a big boy, 9! **They made little jokes at him for a while longer, before 7 butted in,

"Hey don't be mean to him – He's just a child, he can't take it!" 9 stuck out his lower lip.

"Meanie!"

They spent several hours niggling at each other, messing around and laughing. Pretty soon, they were all exhausted. 7 yawned loudly, leaning heavily on 9.

"You guys are the best…" she mumbled, "As long as we're together, we'll be fine…"

9 could see 4 pointing at the entrance to the library. 9 nodded. The only problem was that 9 was unable to move with 7 leaning against him. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her, but he didn't really have a choice.

"7, get up, we need to go inside," She groaned and sat upright.

"Ungh… I'm tired…" 9 smiled softly.

"C'mon, we need to get inside the library," she sighed, but stood up.

-x-x-x-x-

The small group walked into the library, and into a nearly empty room. There was a pile of thin blankets on the floor, which were quickly dished out by 3, while 4 sat 7 and 9 down on one side of the room. 3 then lit some candles, and the twins sat down in another corner, signing to each other drowsily. 7 lay down on her back, her eyes closed. 9 found himself just watching her, taking in all the details of her face. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help himself. After around 5 minutes, 7 opened her eyes, and looked deep into 9's.

"9, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me, I'm trying to sleep." With that she rolled over to face away from him. 9 blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands. Why had he just looked at her like that? 'Idiot!' He mentally scolded himself. 'At least she didn't get mad... Creator, you are fool, 9!' He groaned inwardly, and then lay down on his side. How will I ever fall asleep with so much going on? He wondered. Three minutes later, he was asleep.

To be continued…

**Author's notes…**

**M.A: Yeah, nice fluff, idiot.**

**Me: Shut up you moron! I got writers block when doing this. OH THE EXCITEMENT OF A MAN EATING A CARROT FOR THE FIRST TIME. Not. This should get going in the next chapter. Well, that's what I hope.**

**M.A: I betcha that no-one'll review!**

**Me: Shut up! I'm going to have to sort out this argument with my male alt, (M.A,) before this gets violent. Bye for now!**

**(Just so you know, my alt is my alternate self, basically a ghost that only I can see. I have a male alt and a female alt. Since they are a large part of my life, I sometimes let them type in the author's notes.) **

- Crystal Stitchpunk


	3. Journey to the land of shopping

Looks like someone had bitch for breakfast! – Nikki, Mega Python Vs. Gatoroid,

Chapter 3 –

When she awoke, it took 7 several moments to remember what had happened. She found herself once again examining her hands with curiosity. She looked over the room at the twins, cooing as she saw them curled up together sleeping. There was sunlight streaming in through the windows, so she decided it was time to wake the others. 9 was lying near her.

"9, wakey wakey," She called, rolling him onto his back. He kept his eyes shut, but she could see the edges of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"9, I know you're awake." She whispered. 9 nearly replied 'no I'm not!', but just about contained himself.

"Don't make me force you to get up 9!" He didn't move. An evil smirk crept onto her face.

"Okay, well you asked for it!" She very slightly lifted his shirt, and rested her hands on his stomach. He could feel the blood rush to his face. What was she doing? Suddenly she began tickling him, being well practiced after so many 'tickle-games' with the twins. 9's eyes snapped open.

"**NOOO!** Stop, please!" He yelled. 7 just laughed manically.

"Too late! I gave you a chance, and you blew it. Now you must face the consequences!" She tickled him even harder, grinning scarily.

"Please! NOOOOOO! Have mercy!" 9 screamed. It would be impossible for the twins to have **not **been woken up by all the racket 9 and 7 were making. They sat watching the two messing around, with slightly amused expressions on their faces. After a minute or two, 3 politely coughed to get their attention. 7 swung around, and 9 looked up, smiling weakly.

'You tell her,' 3 signed to 4, who blushed.

'No, you do it!' 3 sighed. His eyes flickered to 7's waist, then back to her face. 7 looked down; she was sitting on 9 legs to prevent him from moving, his shirt was mostly undone, and her hands were still resting on 9's bare stomach. She jumped up off of him, her cheeks scarlet. 9 blushed and sat up, his eyes fixed on the floor. 4 looked at 7 with a look of teasing disgust on her face and 3 was positively choking with laughter. 7 hid her face in her hands, wishing the ground would open and swallow her up. 9 stood up and awkwardly patted her back, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"That was, _**NOT**_, what it looked like!" she muttered, looking at the twins with a bashful look on her face. 4 nodded understandingly.

_**It's okay; you were just playing the tickle-game to wake him up, **_3 jotted onto the notepad in front of him. 9 let out his breath.

"Um… Can we forget about this and get on with our day?" he asked, adjusting his shirt. 3 nodded. _**We should eat something, or we'll be too weak to do anything. **__**Would you like a carrot, 9?**_ 4 added with a sugar sweet expression on her face.

"Oh hell no!"

After a breakfast of salad, (appetizing, I know,) 3 and 4 began writing a message on their notepad.

"What're they up to?" 9 questioned, glancing up from the tin can that he was examining with interest. 7 glanced over the twin's shoulders, but 4 covered the page, wagging her finger at the elder female. After a few more scribbles, 3 offered the paper to the now-curious adults.

_**Hello, **_

_**Today we have a plan on what to do with the day. We found a map of the few surrounding towns, and there is a shopping centre a couple of miles away from here. We can look for supplies and some more food there. It would also do us good to get some exercise. We're looking at you 9. (Fatty.) Just kidding! Love from 3 and 4! **_

_**Personal notes:**_

_**3 – The shopping centre also has some books, maybe we could look in those.**_

_**4 – I'm hungry. **_

"Heeey!" 9 whined as he read the note, "I' m not fat!" 3 and 4 burst into peals of laughter. 7 rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. We should set off sooner rather than later, we might find something other than salad there." 9 sighed and stood up.

"The worst thing about long walks is you always need to walk back afterwards." 7 began sniggering. The twins were struggling to breathe.

"What?" 9 asked nervously. 7 jumped to her feet and bolted from the room. The second she was outside, her hysterical laughter echoed around the librarary. The twins were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"_**WHAT?**_" 9 yelled. 7 stuck her head around the doorframe.

"_**FATTY!**_"

-x-x-x-x-

10 minutes later, the group had packed a bag of needed supplies, (3 and 4 had a notebook and pen each, there were a few carrots, (yum,) and a bottle of water collected from a bucket in the vegetable patch ,) and were on the road. It was a lovely day, perfect for a walk. Every now and then 7 would whisper some joke about 9 being fat into his ear, and he would punch her softly. 3 and 4 were too busy looking at everything they could find to notice them.

_[Time skip of laziness…]_

After another 20 minutes or so, the small group had reached the top of a large hill, and the shopping centre came into sight on the horizon. 9 fell to his knees when he saw it.

"So far away!" He cried. 7 looked at him.

"9." She said sarcastically. He looked up at her. "Get up. Get up before I-" 9 jumped to his feet.

"7, you're terrifying. Please stop threatening me." 7 laughed softly and pushed 9 forward.

"C'mon lardo, let's get going."

-x-x-x-x-

Half an hour later, the humanized stitchpunks had reached their destination. The twins were sticking out their chests and looking proud, whilst the two adults just stood slack jawed.

"I-It's **HUGE**!" 7 whispered, her eyes wide. "I never thought it would be **THIS **big!" 9 merely nodded in agreement. **Let's go look inside, there might be some food other than carrots in there. **4 wrote. 9 was the first to reach the door.

To Be Continued…

**Author's notes…**

**That chapter was total crap. Seriously, I don't know what the creator I was doing with that. The whole calling 9 fat thing was just a random idea that I came up with. I hope you won't hate me for doing that :P. Next chapter should be longer. By the way, where's my male alt?**

**F.A: Tied up in the closet. **

**Me: Ooooh… Okay then! **

**M.A: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!**

**F.A: Hehehe… Gotta go, bye! –runs away-**

- CrystalStitchpunk


	4. A bee named Jasper

(I've based the store on Tesco's direct at Cribbs Causeway. 7 and 9 were impressed 'cos they were imagining a newsagent's or something. And the store is pretty much in the middle of a forest, which should explain why it's mostly intact. And the mentioned escalators are the flat ones used at airports for hauling luggage up.)

If I wear that kind of thing it would be an insult to my perverted fashion! – Franky, One Piece,

I don't own 9, and I don't own references to / quotes from: Code MENT, The girl who leapt through time,

Chapter 4 –

When they were inside the store, the group split up to cover more ground. 7 and 9 were in one group, the twins were in the other. They had agreed that the adults would look for food, and the twins would look for anything else that could come in useful.

-x-x-x-x-

"Even if we do find some food, most of it won't be edible." 7 pointed out to 9. "We might have to just stick with carrots." 9 sighed. "Why 7? **WHY?**" 7 smiled.

"I didn't say **definitely, **we might be in luck and find that not too much of this food has expired. But first, we need to **find** it!" 9 absently glance up at the decaying ceiling signs. One of them, (although he could barely read the faded writing,) said, _Food_ _aisles, _with a small, peeling, arrow pointing down around a corner.

"Yo 7, look at that," He said, signaling at the sign. 7 laughed.

"Great! Let's go take a look! But don't get your hopes up. And, you might want to hold your nose."

"Why?"

"You ever smelled sour milk before?"

"No…"

"Well me neither, but I've heard it's pretty bad. Just don't say I didn't warn you!"

-x-x-x-x-

4 pointed excitedly at a cash register. _I've never seen one of those before! _She thought happily. She ran over to it, with 3 following. 4 blew a little dust off of some of the register. Unfortunately, she happened to be leaning on the intercom button, and the noise of her breath echoed in a load scratchy screech all around the store. A split second later, 9's distant shriek came from the other side of the store.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" **He yelled. 7 sighed.

"3, 4, was that you?" She called. "Clap once if it was, twice if it wasn't." 3 clapped his hands together in front of the microphone.

"Oh okay. Uh… continue whatever you were doing!" 3 and 4 looked at each other, grinning. **We're going to have some fun with **_**this **_**microphone! **4 scribbled into the dust on the counter. 3 nodded in agreement.

-x-x-x-x-

"Gosh, that scared the living daylights out of me!" 9 gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. 7 rolled her eyes.

"Come on lardo, let's check out this food," she said, walking over to the nearest refrigerating cabinet.

"I'm not fat." 9 protested for the umpteenth time as he joined 7. She was checking food packets for their eat-before dates.

"Smell this milk!" 7 suddenly demanded, shoving a carton in 9's face. He took one sniff and reeled away, retching.

"What the **CREATOR** is wrong with you woman?" 9 shouted, leaning against a shelf.

"Told you so." 7 said simply, turning around and continuing her work. "Hey, 9." She said over her shoulder. "Could you sort through the fresh fruit and veg? Just pick out anything that looks like it's even _**remotely **_edible, and I'll look at it when I'm done." 9 stumbled to the fruit cart, breathing heavily.

"Whatever!"

-x-x-x-x-

3 and 4 had found a canvas bag, and were busy filling it with anything that they might needed. 4 picked up a box of matches and threw it a 3, who caught it and put in their ever growing collection. They had been doing so for the past 15 minutes, and the bag was nearly full.

'7 and 9?' 4 signed, remembering that the two adults were still presumably looking for food. Right on cue, the mentioned two walked into the area that the twins were looking in.

"There you are!" 7 smiled. 3 held up a carrot. "Oh yes," she laughed, "We got some food, but most of the food here is rotten." 7 presented a shopping basket containing a (very stale) loaf of bread, several ice lollies, and some potato chips. 9 pulled a container of sour cream out of his pocket.

"I found this, 7," He said sweetly, offering it to said female. 7 look it off of him and sniffed it warily. She retched and through the packet over her shoulder.

"9!" She yelled. 9 howled with laughter.

"Whatever! Now we're even! Don't mess with me!" The twins laughed silently and distracted the two adults from their ridiculous quarrel by showing them their discoveries.

"Wow, you guys are great at finding stuff that'll come in useful!" 7 declared holding up a torch and a first aid kit.

**We've discovered the coolest thing EVER! **3 wrote on his notepad when the adults had finished looking through the twin's bag of items.

"And that is?" 7 asked warily. The twins grinned and ran off into a different part of the store, with 7 and 9 in hot pursuit.

-x-x-x-x-

"Is this safe?" 7 nervously questioned. The twins were both balancing on the backs of separate shopping trollies, about to slide down the broken parallel escalators. The twins shrugged and kicked off with their back legs. The trollies zoomed down the escalators, bouncing off of the sides. The twins threw themselves off a split second before their vehicles smashed into a display of kitchen towels. 7 gave an audible gasp.

"Are you okay?" She yelled. The twins cracked up at the sight of 7's worried expression. 7 rolled her eyes. "So immature." She muttered, "Right 9? 9?"

"**WEEEEEH!**" 7 spun around to where the noise was coming from. She saw 9 balancing on the back of another trolley, spinning madly in circles and heading straight towards a display of crockery.

"WEEEH! WEE- Wait. HOW THE HELL DO I STEER THIS THING?" He gained control just long enough to see the shelf looming over him. **"OH SH-" **The sentence remained unfinished as 9's trolley smashed into the display. Time seemed to slow. The kart bounced off of the shelf, sending 9 flying over the 'handlebars.' He flipped over his heels several times before his body came into contact with the shelf. The twins had, by then, ran back up the escalators to investigate. All the spectators of 9's stunt flinched as the heard the china smashing around him. He lay stunned for several seconds, cups and plates lying in pieces all around him, before letting out a small, but pained, "Ouch."

-x-x-x-x-

Luckily, 9 only received a cut to the shoulder, but a lot of bruises. **Un**fortunately, the only band aids available were pink with daisies on. 7 stepped back to admire her handiwork. She was a surprisingly good nurse.

"Now, tell me truthfully, 9, where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder and my back." 9 stretched, but winced in pain doing so. 7 looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I need to know in case you've sprained anything." 9 shook his head, blushing.

"I-I'm fine…" He stuttered, turning away.

"Whatever you say. Just don't strain yourself to hard for a few days." As if on cue, the twins rushed into the dressing room that 7 had been using to tend to 9 in. They gently prodded and poked him, similar to how they had when they had first met him. He smiled gently and stood up. It was starting to get dark outside.

"Can we eat now, and then have an early night?" He asked, signaling to the bag that 3 was still carrying. 7 nodded, but frowned slightly.

"We're going to have to ration the food; we barely have anything." 9 and the twins hastily agreed; they couldn't risk running out of supplies.

-x-x-x-x-

After a short but filling meal, 7 put the twins to bed. (On the second floor was a display of beds, that they had conveniently discovered.) There were only two beds, but the twins settled down in one, curling up around each other like cats, and were asleep in seconds. 7 and 9 looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh… I'll take a lookout shift, while you rest, and when I get tired I'll wake you up." 7 quickly suggested, her face turning an interesting shade of pink. 9 nodded, and jumped onto the bed in what can only be described as a cannon-ball. 7 raised an eyebrow and left the open sleeping area, looking for a good place to stand guard.

To Be Continued…

**Author's notes… **

**WOW this took forever! I'm **_**so**_** sorry! I went to London for a week in the Half-Term, and I kept having migraines, so I couldn't type -_-; And TODAY Caitlin, (LinkXMidna12345,) gave me a swelling in my face 'cos I drew some SanjiXZoro yaoi, and she 'accidently' smacked me with her coat. That gave me a killer headache. (I'd literally got out of the medical room 20 minutes earlier.) So anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. I'll try and get the next chapter up asap. (There might be some **_**romance **_**in that one ;D)**

**P.S: I hope you liked my quote at the start of this chapter ;D! **

**- Crystal Stitchpunk**


	5. Romance on the rooftops

A/N: OMG I _cannot _believe how long it took me to update this chapter! I can only type once a week, and I think that writers block is an infectious disease that I've caught ¬_¬; So I'll try and update more often, but I'll probably only be able to put up a new chapter once a month or so. Sorry!

Sex? I know what sex is Alex. It's when a man and a woman take off their underwear and get into bed together – Luke, Modern Family,

(I don't own 9, because if I did there would have been a freaking sequel by now :D)

Chapter 5 –

_9 struggled against the arms of the machine pinning him down, but remained stuck fast. _

"_9! H-help! __**HELP**__!" 7 shrieked as the Fabrication Machine held her up to it's eye. _

"_7!" 9 yelled, but it was too late. A green beam of light hit her, and she only had a second to scream before her soul was ripped from her, and her body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. As soon as 7's corpse had been discarded, the FM grabbed 3. 3 writhed desperately, his eyes flashing madly. 4 tried to run to him, but was held back by even more robotic arms, that kept appearing from what seemed to be nowhere. 3 was quickly killed and thrown away, and the horrifying red eye turned to 4. 4 looked straight at it, trembling with horror at the loss of her twin. She let herself be picked up, her eyes flickering gently. _

"_4! NO!" 9 cried with terror, "Don't let it kill you!" 4 didn't even have time to turn her head to face 9 before the talisman opened and the energy beams hit her body. She threw her head back in pain, before the last wisp of her soul left her body, and she fell to the ground as the Fabricator released her from it's grasp. One of The Machine's arms suddenly darted out and latched around 9's waist. 9 gasped and tried to pry the claws off of him, without any success. His eyes fell onto 3, 4 and 7, lying in a mangled heap on the ground, and he felt something inside of him snap. He turned his head slowly and menacingly towards the FM. _

"_You know what? Kill me. You killed the only ones I cared about! __**SO KILL ME TOO!**__" The talisman clicked open once again. 9 gasped shakily. This was it. The end of his life. He closed his optics. He heard a crackle of electricity, and a sudden explosion of agony running throughout his entire body… _

-x-x-x-x-

9 sat bolt upright, sweat running down his back and his hair hanging in his eyes. He looked around blearily. Ah yes, the twins were there, absolutely fine, sleeping peacefully. No machines trying to kill them. It was just a nightmare. And 7… WAIT! Where was 7? 9's heart stopped for a second as he attempted to jump off of the bed he was still sitting on. I say attempted, but his feet got tangled up in the covers, and he went crashing straight into the wooden floorboards. Oh yes, 7 was standing guard somewhere outside. _Better go find her, I've got nothing better to do… _9 got up, straightening out his shirt out. The trouble was he had no idea where 7 could be. He checked the front door first, but she wasn't there. He looked absently up at the ceiling as he walked, and noticed that a door on the roof was hanging open, and a fire ladder was hanging out of it. 9 realized that 7 must have decided to keep watch on the roof, where she could see for miles around, and would be able to warn the others well before any danger reached them. (He also realized he was an idiot for not noticing the ladder before.)

"Wow, smart plan…" He murmured, grabbing a bottle and two fancy glasses. If 7 was up there, he wanted to… Well, he wanted to impress her. He thought it would be nice to give her something to drink. He just about managed to climb up the ladder, carefully balancing the bottle and glasses in his hands. His head popped up out of the trapdoor like a meerkat's. In the darkness he could just make out 7's hazy outline, perched precariously on a ledge. 9 put down his bundle and climbed fully onto the roof.

"Hey, Sev!" He called, picking up the bottle and pouring a glass. (Turned out the bottle was full of mineral water. Kind of a shame. I mean, what are the chances of picking up any bottle to impress a girl, and it turns out to be just water.) 7 got to her feet and walked over to 9, taking hold of the wine glass that he offered to her.

"What got you up so late?" She questioned as she walked back over to the ledge, sipping the sweet water. 9 plopped down beside her.

"I… Er… Had a nightmare." 9 mumbled, drinking from the glass in his hand. 7 looked at him sympathetically.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked, shifting slightly so her head was resting on 9's shoulder. 9 blushed looking down, but his head snapped up immediately. The ground looked very far away from where he was sitting.

"I dreamed that… Um… The Fabrication Machine killed you and the twins, and it made me watch the entire thing…" His voice descended until it was only a whisper. He began shivering slightly at the memory. 7 moved so she could look at 9.

"It was only a dream, 9. I know that it was bad, but the Fabrication Machine is dead and defeated, and nothing will ever harm me _or _the twins." 9 nodded shakily, closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. When he opened his eyes again 7 was leaning closer to him. 9 blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Uh… S-7?" He mumbled nervously, all sorts of feelings coursing through him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, 9," she murmered, running her hand through his hair, "I promise." Then she leaned forward and very gently kissed him. On the mouth. 9's eyes widened, then slowly slid shut. His grip on the glass loosened and it fell onto the concrete roof. The sound of it smashing was what brought 7 and 9 to their senses. 7 leaned backwards, her hands still around 9's neck, while 9 simply tried to catch his breath. _What just happened?_ He asked himself, his breathing returning to normal.

"7?" He whispered, looking into 7's eyes. 7 put a finger on his lips.

"Y-you should go in and get some more sleep…" She mumbled, standing up. 9 stood up with her. It was only then that he noticed the goose bumps on her bare arms.

"You should come in too, 7. You need the sleep. If you want, I can stay out here instead of you. Either way, you need to get rested up." 7 opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself.

"I guess you're right," She said with a tiny shrug, "I did _just_ say that the fabricator is dead, and any remaining machines would be tiny anyway." 9 took her hand and led her to the fire door, gesturing for her to climb down first. She put her hands and feet on the poles of the ladder, avoiding the rungs, and slid right down it. 9 rolled his eyes, climbing down the ladder normally.

"Is it _absolutely _necessary to do everything in the flashiest manner possible, so everyone else looks stupid?" 9 called over his shoulder, keeping his voice down to prevent from waking the twins.

"Dead centre!" 7 laughed, punching 9's shoulder lightly when he reached the ground. They wandered back to the 'sleeping area,' but were suddenly embarrassed when they remembered when there was only one bed to sleep on. 7 ended the awkwardness by marching to the bed, sitting down on the furthest side and patting the blanket by her side. 9's cheeks had returned to natural colour, but were tinged lightly pink as he sat down beside her.

"Don't get any smart ideas buddy!" 7 smirked, giving 9 a small kiss on the cheek before resting her head on the pillow. 9 lay down on his side, facing her. They both closed their eyes, breathing evenly. Just as 9 was drifting off, he heard 7 whisper,

"I don't think I told you earlier, so I guess I'll tell you now. 9," She gave a small pause, possibly for dramatic effect, "I love you." Then she nuzzled her face into his neck and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes…**

**OMG I am STILL so sorry that I didn't post a chapter for AGES! This was**_** such **_**a cute chapter to write! I promise that I'll try and update as soon as possible, but this week at school is going to be stressful. No proper lessons, movies instead of education – WHY? I'm not sure if I'll make it… Goodbye! Maybe forever… (I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow…) Btw, everyone who's reading this, what's your favorite 9 couple? I just felt like asking that for no particular reason :) I accept anonymous reviews as well, please leave one to give praise, constructive criticism, or just a little comment! Bye! **

- CrystalStitchpunk (I may change my name soon)


	6. Change of skins

(A/N: Sorry this took so looong! I've been very busy considering this is my school break… And I'm not really into 9 anymore, so all inspiration has gone… Oh and I really should've mentioned this before, but the movie is set several months after the film ends, so 7 and 9 have been slowly getting closer together, and it's been kinda obvious they like each other, which is why the twins aren't really surprised that 9 and 7 are in a relationship. Loooong sentence.)

Suck it losers! – Prussia,

Chapter 6 –

4 yawned and stretched, sitting up. She poked her brother in the stomach. 3 Yawned and stretched, sitting up. The both signed 'Good Morning!' to each other, before noticing 9 and 7, still sleeping heavily, curled up together. 9 was drooling slightly. 4 raised her eyebrows at 3 questioningly, who shrugged. The sun was already up, so the twins decided it was high time that everyone was awake. They had formed a plan to wake 7 and 9 up quickly. It had started when 4 had (accidently) found out how to use the intercom speaker. Then while looking around for supplies they had found a silver device (with a picture of an apple on the back) that apparently played music when buttons were pressed. They had found the perfect song to use as a wakeup call, (although there wasn't any singing in the first part…) They would play it into the microphone, and wake up the two adults.

-x-x-x-x-

3 pressed down the red button next to the cash register, and pushed the button on the purple music player. The song began playing out of the speakers scattered around the store.

'_**Look aliiive, Sunshine…' **_

-x-x-x-x-

9 stirred but didn't open his eyes. 7 rolled over, blinking blearily.

'_**1 0 9 in the sky but the pigs won't quit!'**_

9 sat up, wiping the drool off of his face with his sleeve. 7 yawned and stood up.

'_**You're here with me, Doctor Death Defying,'**_

"What's that noise?" 9 asked, looking around,

'_**I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter,' **_

"I have no idea." 7 replied, instantly alert, "Where's it coming from?"

'_**Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live!'**_

9 pointed at the vacant bed next to them. "It could be the twins,"

'_**A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan!'**_

They quickly sought out one of the speakers attached to the wall, where the music was loudest,

'_**Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny,' **_

"That's gotta be the twins, they discovered that ridiculous intercom yesterday after all," 7 laughed, shaking her head. "We should go and find them,"

'_**This one's for all you rock and rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies.'**_

9 walked down the motionless flat stairs, while 7 slid down the banister. The twins music player switched to the next song, that followed on from the first one.

'_**Listen up! The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary!'**_

7 spotted the twins first, standing by the till, holding some kind of purple rectangle in front of a microphone, grinning and bobbing up and down to the beat.

'_**It's time to do it now and do it loud!'**_

They cracked up with silent laughter when they saw 9 and 7 walking towards, looking rather bedraggled.

'_**Killjoys, make some noise!'**_

"You cheeky little twins!" 7 laughed, the small bubble of panic that had risen inside of her vanishing.

'_**Na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na! Na, na na na, na na na, na na na na na na! Na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na na!' **_

"Could you turn that off?!" 9 yelled at the twins, who had turned the volume of the music up considerably. 4 stuck her tongue out at him, but pressed the 'pause' button. 7 sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"What was the point of that?" 7 asked tiredly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

'_Bored. Felt like waking you up. We should go back to the library as soon as possible. We forgot to check the one book that would probably tell us what caused us to turn into humans. That book that we showed you all those months ago, when you wanted to know how we were created, 9, remember? 'Dark Science,' remember?' _3 scribbled on the last page of his notepad. 4 reached into her pocket and handed him another. 7 scowled slightly at the twins reference to 1, (then smiled slightly, remembering how good it felt to have her blade pressed against his throat,) while 9 nodded thoughtfully.

"Then we should eat and head back there!" 9 proclaimed excitedly. Then his face fell in realization. "We… we have to walk **all **the way back there?" 4 nodded solemnly, poker faced. "NOOOO!"

-x-x-x-x-

The four stitchpunks/humans had never really noticed the heat before then, but after finishing an interesting breakfast of stale bread, half-melted chocolate and ice-lollies, they noticed the sweat dripping down their backs, (Ew.)

"We should change our clothes," 7 thought out loud, "They're dusty, sweaty, and it's boiling hot anyway." The others nodded in agreement, crunching away the remains of their ice-lollies. "There's probably some summer-wear in the clothes section over there," 7 pointed in the general direction of the changing rooms. Throwing the remains of their breakfast over their shoulders, everyone got up and headed off.

(Unfortunately, the author was too lazy to write the next passage, so we'll just skip to the part when our heroes have chosen some clothes to wear, have tried them on, and are meeting back up.)

-x-x-x-x-

The twins were the first to appear out of their changing rooms, wearing matching tartan red T-shirts. 3 was wearing denim shorts, his chestnut brown hair brushed but ruffled, and 4 was wearing a denim skirt, _her_ chestnut brown hair let out of its bunches and brushed Carefully. They admired each other happily for a moment or two, before running off to examine and explore the changing room area. 9 was the second to finish getting into his new change of clothes. He was simply wearing a T-shirt the colour of mud and grey jogging bottoms. The twins both noticed that his hair was un-brushed and un-styled, but decided it was to tangled to even bother. 9 smiled when he saw the twins.

"Cute matching outfits!" He commented happily, (or maybe he was just happy to be wearing something clean… We'll never know.) They only had to wait for a few moments before 7 emerged from her stall, wearing khaki green shorts and a lavender purple vest top, her mouse brown hair tied into a high ponytail. 9's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her, causing the twins to nearly die laughing.

"You look…" 9 began, pausing momentarily to think of a word, _"Radiant…" _

"You look fine too!" 7 laughed, "You too twins!" 4 twirled in a circle, showing of her outfit from all sides. 3 rolled his eyes.

'_Let's go, we could be back to normal by the end of the day, if we hurry." _ 3 wrote in his notepad. 9 grunted with annoyance. 7 punched his shoulder lightly. He chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling.

-x-x-x-x-

After gathering the remaining food, (a couple of slices of bread and two bottles of water,) and leaving behind everything else, the four set off for the library.

To Be Continued…

(A/N: OH CRAP I HATE THIS FANFICTION SO MUCH! I just want to finish it… One. More. Freaking. Chapter. By for now!)


End file.
